


Speak Above Life's Roar

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, I have such a soft spot for france, Married Life, Teasing, but nothing is without hardship, kinda angsty, marianne just wants a little attention, okay... more than kinda, there's some nice stuff at the end promise, work is rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Marianne tries to get Alice's attention. However, she will find that just speaking up is often the only way to solve anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did not want to write this. It felt sad. But I could not sleep without writing it. So here it exists. I did my best to lighten it up. Enjoy!

“ _ Bonjour, madamosielle _ .”

“Hello. Bloody  _ hell _ , my head is pounding. Would you please get me some tylenol, dear?” Alice pleaded, kicking off her shoes and not even glancing at the woman that had opened the door for her. 

“ _ Mais oui bien sûr _ .” Marianne said, trying to not let the flirtatious smile slip from her face. She had really hoped Alice had a good day at work for once. She had even put on this ridiculous costume for her. 

She hurried to get the medicine and returned to find Alice passed out on the couch. The hope drained out of her and her shoulders drooped. Alice hadn’t even  _ seen _ the maid outfit. She stared at her gorgeous, exhausted wife for a few minutes before setting the pills down. Sliding her arms under the small British woman and pulling her up from the couch, Marianne began to carry her to their bedroom, staggering a little under her weight. 

Alice stirred a bit in her arms, subtly snuggling against her chest but Marianne did not fail to notice. A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth. “ _ Je t’aime Mme Kirkland-Bonnefoy.” _

“Mm… you too, petal.” Alice muttered sleepily against her collarbone.

* * *

 Marianne flipped her omelettes and began sprinkling the mushrooms. “You’ve got your own free pass to be our guest, _oui_ our guest, be our guest…”

Table set with candles ready to be lit, check. Champagne glasses of water because Alice couldn’t handle drinking after work, check. Delicious food, almost check. Now she just needed one pretty wife. 

She heard the door open and delightedly turned the stove off, whirling around to greet her wife. Alice was leaning against the wall, kicking her shoes off. “Ugh. Just fucking shoot me.”

“Aw, but then where would I be?” Marianne pouted, opening her arms for Alice to fall into.

“Holding the gun I’d hope. Or I’d be very confused.” Alice murmured grumpily, doing just that. 

Marianne kissed the top of her head, holding the woman close. “ _ I could never _ !”

“Please?”

“Perhaps if you quit your job…”

“I’m too tired to get into this with you again. You know I can’t do that.” Alice sighed, pulling away. 

“Oh, wait no. Come back,  _ mon lapin _ .  _ Désolé.”  _ Marianne said frantically, trying to draw Alice back.

“Pet, I would like to be asleep right now.” Alice said, a deep frown already setting in.

The disappointment again returned. Everytime. She was not sure why she still got her hopes up. “Okay, come on. Let’s get you to bed my poor tired darling.” 

Alice merely nodded and let herself be led to the bedroom where she was tucked into bed. And Marianne was left to wonder what to do with their uneaten dinner that she would never let Alice know existed. 

* * *

“Good morning,  _ ma cherie. _ ” Marianne whispered kissing Alice’s neck. 

“No.” Alice huffed, running her fingers through Marianne’s curls.

Marianne curled closer, wrapping her arms around Alice’s waist. “Stay,  _ tres belle femme?”  _

“I have to go t-” Alice started, but was cut off by a yawn.

“ _ Non _ ! Please, Alice. Just for the day?” Marianne pleaded. “You can call in sick.”

Alice stared at her and sighed, kissing her slowly. “You make a very tempting offer. I really do have to go to work…”

“Just  _ one _ day,  _ mon lapin _ ? Please? I need you.” Stupid tears were pricking in her eyes and she was positively clinging to her wife.

“Marianne?” Alice asked, sitting up and in doing so, pulling away. 

The French woman shook her head, drying her eyes. “I just…  _ Mon Dieu _ , I miss you.” 

Alice nodded and got out of bed. “ I miss you too.”

Marianne could feel the sobs start when Alice walked out of the room. She just wanted a little time with her wife. Why was that so much to ask?

“Hey, why are you crying, petal?” a familiar voice asked, a hand cupping her damp face.

“You’re… you’re staying?” Marianne asked, looking up at her wife hopefully.

“Of course I am. Did you really think I would leave if you told me you needed me?” Alice asked with a small frown.

Marianne pulled her wife into her arms. “All day?”

“Yes, petal. Now do you want to talk or do you want food?” The young woman laid down next to her, curling into Marianne’s frame.

Unable to answer, Marianne laid there for quite awhile with her face pressed into her wife’s hair, just holding her close. Alice just continued to stroke her hair and planted small pecks upon the top of her head every once in awhile. Finally, Marianne spoke up, “ _ Je veux parler, s’il te plait.” _

Alice sat up, wrapping a blanket around her beautiful wife. “Alright, go ahead.”

“I know you don’t like talking about it, but I need to,  _ mon lapin _ . You come home so exhausted and… I haven’t seen you eat dinner in two weeks. Alice, I need you home more.  _ J’ai besoin de vous.  _ I’m scared… I’m scared I’ll lose you.”

Concerned green eyes stared at her. Tears streamed down Marianne’s face and she curled in on herself. She could feel the loneliness consuming her for just a moment and then warmth wrapped around her. Alice held her tightly. “Petal, hey, look at me.” 

Marianne blinked up at her and Alice began to wipe away her tears. “Now, why would you be scared of losing me?”

It took several attempts at opening her mouth before Marianne could work the deep-set insecurity that had built up over the several months into sounds. “I… You detest work and yet… you seem to prefer being there than spending any time with me.”

“ _ Marianne… _ No… Petal. How could you  think that?” Alice began desperately kissing the French woman’s face, speaking between kisses. “I get through every day thinking about coming home to you. I wish I could be home more often but I cannot cut down my hours and we can’t afford for me to quit. I love that you get to do what you love every day but… that means I have to keep this job.”

“I’ll do whatever I have to. Please. I can’t stand to see you so exhausted and so little any longer. How’re we ever going to adopt if…” 

“We’ll get there okay, petal? This isn’t forever. It’s only for a short while. I promise. It’s just until someone notices your art.” Alice whispered.

“Alice…”

“But no matter how long this takes, you will  _ never _ lose me. You are  _ my  _ wife. And you’re too ridiculously beautiful to let go.” Alice said, attempting to lighten the mood a little.

A small smile lit Marianne’s face. “Really? Just because I’m attractive?”

“Well… you  _ might _ have some other good qualities.” Alice laughed.

“If that’s it, than perhaps I have been too kind in trying to keep you from poisoning yourself with your atrocious cooking.” 

“Alright, that’s quite enough from you, frog.” Alice rolled her eyes.

“One more thing?” Marianne requested.

“It depends…”

She pulled the ridiculous blonde into a soft kiss, caressing her wife’s face. Alice sighed into it and drew her closer. Pulling away just enough for breathing, Marianne smiled. “ _ Je t’aime.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I promise later to translate. Right now I am tired.


End file.
